1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of place mats. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of place mats having pop-up figures which act as toys for entertaining children or adults.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various of devices to assist parents in the process of feeding their children during mealtime are known in the prior art. Generally, such devices are utilized to enhance the interest or retain the attention of children or adults (hereafter referred as "persons") while they were eating.
The following twelve (12) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 565,450 issued to Gibson on Aug. 11, 1896 for "Toy" (hereafter "the Gibson Patent"); PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 890,135 issued to Gilliland on Jun. 9, 1908 for "Card" (hereafter "the Gilliland Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,225 issued to Rosenthal on Apr. 19, 1932 for "Advertising Device" (hereafter "the Rosenthal Patent"); PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 1,870,395 issued to Zarin on Aug. 9, 1932 for "Advertising Novelty" (hereafter "the Zarin Patent"); PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,420 issued to Otis on Mar. 23, 1937 for "Display Device" (hereafter "the Otis Patent"); PA1 6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,022 issued to Roemer on Apr. 20, 1937 for "lnfant's Play Pad" (hereafter "the Roemer Patent"); PA1 7. U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,279 issued to Sandberg on Feb. 21, 1939 for "Folding Postcard Or Window Display" (hereafter "the Sandberg Patent"); PA1 8. U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,328 issued to Lohnes on Jun. 29, 1965 for "Animated Greeting Card" (hereafter "the Lohnes Patent"); PA1 9. U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,988 issued to Paige on Feb. 22, 1966 for "Greeting Card" (hereafter "the Paige Patent"); PA1 10. U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,747 issued to Oliver on Apr. 29, 1969 for "Display Means For Cartons, Folders And The Like" (hereafter "the Oliver Patent"); PA1 11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,752 issued to Wagner on Mar. 17, 1992 for "Placemat With Changeable Card Display" (hereafter "the Wagner Patent"); and PA1 12. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,457 issued to Pantaleo et al. on Oct. 26, 1993 for "Serving Mat With Floating Figurines That Are Alignable With Graphics In The Base Of The Serving Mat" (hereafter "the Pantaleo Patent").
The Gibson Patent discloses a toy which shows various pop-up figures on a card surface.
The Gilliland Patent discloses a card. It comprises a character which has a base, a flap mounted upon the base and formed near its foot portion with laterally extending tabs. An elastic band is secured to the base and engaged with the tabs so as to exert tension to hold the character in angular relation to the flap and to the base, thereby maintaining the flap in an erect position on the base.
The Rosenthal Patent discloses an advertising device with pop-up figures on a flat display.
The Zarin Patent discloses an advertising novelty which also shows pop-up figures on a horizontal display.
The Otis Patent discloses a display device with pop-up figures on a flat surface.
The Roemer Patent discloses an infant's play pad. It comprises a fabric base which has a decorated border. An absorbent pad is removably attached to the central portion of the base. Swivelled rings are attached to the pad and members are longitudinally slidable in the rings, with toys that are attached thereon.
The Lohnes Patent discloses an animated greeting card with a pop-up figure on the card.
The Sandberg Patent discloses a folding postcard which has a window display and pop-up figures that sit on the postcard.
The Paige Patent discloses a greeting card which is a pop-up card. It is designed such that when the pages of the greeting card are opened, an accessory panel is raised between the pages to a position thereabove, and when the pages of the card are closed the accessory panel lies between the pages of the card.
The Oliver Patent discloses display means cartoons which sit on top of a horizontal surface and can pop up on the surface.
The Wagner Patent discloses a place mat with a changeable card display. It comprises a mat which has a plurality of cutouts to accommodate baseball cards or cards depicting other athletes.
The Pantaleo Patent discloses a serving mat with floating figurines that are alignable with graphics in the base of the serving mat. It comprises a pair of superimposed pliable sheets that are sealed along peripheral edges. The mat comprises an enclosed, liquid-containing inner chamber defined by the sealed peripheral edges and by the pair of superimposed pliable sheets. The liquid is freely movable within the chamber.
None of the prior art patents have disclosed pop-up configurations which are specifically used for place mats. Therefore, there is a need to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a place mat which is ready for use, when the place mat is opened up; and further comprises pop-up figures that will pop up to provide decorative artwork design characters to amuse persons. It is desirable to have a specific way in which the pop-up figures are erected into position when the place mat is unfolded in the opened condition.